Nozomi (6★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30765 |altname = Nozomi |no = 1329 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 64 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 36, 51, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 36, 43, 50, 57, 64, 71, 78, 85, 92, 99, 106, 113, 120 |bb_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 4 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |description = A Hunter from another world. The balance of power was shifted through Flynn's actions, eventually destroying the delicate state of the world's order. Humans and demons alike then suffered the aftermath of this event, and began to change. Discarding her past as a Hunter who targeted demons, Nozomi is now said to live alongside the fairies. She is even rumored to be their queen, though the notion that a human could ever rule over such wild creatures seems ludicrous to most. Regardless, the truth behind her story can only be uncovered in the depths of the forest. |summon = I am Nozomi, the human Queen of Fairies. Nice to meet you! |fusion = I'm happy you came to me for help, but, umm... Sure, why not. I'll give you a hand! |evolution = I must be a softy. I don't usually go this far for anyone, even if they ask! | hp_base = 4320 |atk_base = 1380 |def_base = 1580 |rec_base = 1360 | hp_lord = 6120 |atk_lord = 1630 |def_lord = 2170 |rec_lord = 1780 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 240 |def_bonus = 560 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = Y |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Queen of Fairies |lsdescription = 20% boost to Def, boosts BC efficacy & slightly reduces damage taken for 2 turns when damage taken has exceeded certain amount |lsnote = 40% efficacy & 15% reduction after 5,000 damage |bb = Mazandyne |bbdescription = 13 combo Earth attack on all foes & boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% Rec to Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 21 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 220 |sbb = Floral Gust |sbbdescription = 30 combo random powerful Earth attack on all foes, boosts Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & damage taken boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% Rec to Def & fills 3-4 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = 1 |sbbgauge = 23 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 940 |evofrom = 30764 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *Nozomi's SBB has a 0% chance of inflicting 0% Atk and Def reduction in the unit data. Due to the nature of this effect, this simply does nothing. |addcat = Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse |addcatname = Nozomi2 }}